Emma and Julian: The boy she's not allowed to love
by Adorable Little Demon
Summary: Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn are Parabatai and forbidden to Love each other! But can the law keep them apart or will their love prove too strong to deny? As their love grows stronger and they develop strange new abilities, can they really ensure the safety of the rest of the Blackthorn family, including the surprise new edition created by forbidden love.
1. Chapter One It all starts again

**_Hi guys. posted a while ago explaining i had removed this story so i could edit it. ive made many adaptations and have taken out the smutty chapters. so im starting this story again. anyway guys i hope you like it and more will be uploaded soon._**

He should be the happiest guy on earth right now. His family were back together, everyone was safe and the girl he so Despretly loved was fast asleep with her head resting across his bare chest. But Julian Blackthorn didn't feel like the happiest guy on earth, instead he felt like something was wrong. It was a feeling he couldn't quiet explain. A darkness was coming he knew that much at least. Julian looked down towards Emma Carstairs, his parabatia, his best friend, the girl he wasnt supposed to love. She was all he had ever wanted, he asked her to be his parabatia so nothing could ever tare them apart. If only he had understood then that his tweleve year old crush would develope into this. A realtionship that would rattle the stars if given the chance. He wasnt sure what they where entirly. Was she his girlfriend? He didnt know but the one thing he did know was that nothing would ever seprate them and he would never stop loving her.

A knock sounded n the bedroom door. Jolting emma out of her slumber. As she looked up Emma remembered where she was and why she was completly naked under julians bedsheets. She rested her chin on his chest And stared at him for a moment.she had come to his room last night, as she did most nights when she didnt want to sleep alone. She found him awake when she came into the room . The shadows in julians eyes told emma she wasnt the only one needing to be held. So emma had crawled into bedside him and began to kiss his cheeks and then his lips. As always did one thing lead to another and then they were both naked.

"Emma..." julian murmered. Returning her stare. The knock sounded on the door again and Julians face fell pale. "You should hide Em." he inclined his head towards the door "thats Tavvy's knock he wont leave." Emma growned and pushed her self up bracing her hands against Julians chest she paused for a moment and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Another louder knock filled the room followed by a whining voice. "Jules... Open up."

Julian inclined his head towards the bathroom door. "you should probebly hide now." he whisppred. Emma groaned and wrapped the sheets around herself as she trailed off into the bathroom. "I'm comming Tav's." julian shouted as he pulled on his joggers and a shirt.

Julian reached the door and yanked it open revealing a rather distressed Tavvy in the corridor. "What's wrong?" Julian asked in a calm voice. Tavvy let out a whimper "I-I-I had a dream, the the the people who took mark they came back but this time they wanted you and I-I I couldn't stop them…." The boys tears muffled his words. Julian bent down and pulled his youngest brother up into his arms, "It's okay, It's just a dream it's not real." He felt Tavvy's grip on himself tighten, "Promise me. Promise me we can all stay together forever." Tavvy cried. Julian felt his heart ache. "I Promise little brother"

Julian carried Tavvy back to his own room and settled him back into bed. This gave Emma the chance to quickly change back into her Pyjamas and dart back to her own room. She let the door slip closed behind her as she pressed her back against it. It was times like this where she missed Christiana who had returned home for a few weeks after the news that the boy who at one time was supposed to be her Parabatai was tragically killed in a demon invasion. Without Christiana Emma had nobody to talk to. She glanced at the digital clock on her night stand it was only 6 am but she knew she had no chance of getting back to sleep so instead she decided to go for a run. She changed into her running gear and without a second glance back she was out of the institute and heading towards the beach hoping to trample her thoughts as she ran.

Once Emma reached the shore line she stopped running and stood staring into the ocean. She felt the water gathering around her ankles as the waves crashed around her. She wanted nothing more than to wake up holding Julian as she had this morning but there was always something seprating them.

Emma wasn't sure exactly how long she had been on the beach. She just staired out into the ocean. A familiar hand which gently pressed on to her shoulder made her jump up in surprise. She spun herself around and realized just how high the tide has risen. Before it was splashing around her ankles but now it was almost at her knees. She wondered how she hadn't realized the water had been surrounding her and that her legs were completely soaked. Emma shook herself and looked to the person who was stood in front of her. "Jules…" she breathed. Emma took in his appearance. His face was pale angled with confusion. He was wearing the jogging bottoms he had on the day before and a plain crinkled up shirt. Julian stared at her for a moment before asking "Emma What are you doing?" Emma shook her head "I'm not sure. I came for a run… lost track of time I guess. What you doing here?"

Emma let her eyes lock on to his gaze and she stopped and stared for a moment. "How did you know where I was?" she asked. He took another step towards her as he spoke. "if your not at the institute your usually here Em'.s" As Julian looked up he saw that Emma had moved closer to him. So close that when he looked into her eyes he could see the reflection of his eyes in hers. He took hold of one of Emma's hands and pulled her towards him, placing a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Emma kept her eyes open at first even though she was already kissing him back. In her head she knew she should pull away anyone could be watching them, she was not supposed to love him yet her feelings were too strong to be stopped. Her heart and all of her body wanted one thing but her brain knew that although she could hold him it wouldn't last very long. Despite the thoughts screaming at her to pull away from him she let he body relax against his and finally kissed him.

Emma's wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his around her hips pulling them against his own. Julian felt her hesitate in his arms but just held her tighter, their kisses grew deeper. Emma drifted off from reality. before she realized what she was doing, her hands explored his body which was somewhat familiar to her by now. She let her hands hold the muscles on his arm's as she pressed her chest on to his. The world slipped away from them with each kiss Emma's nerves where tingling throughout her whole body, she found that she couldn't pull away from him, like a magnetic pull too string to be torn apart.

A sudden loud noise made them tear apart leaving them standing a few feet from each other. The both looked towards each other then spun round wondering where the noise had come from. As Julian locked his eyes on the person who made the noise made his heart sank. "Tavvy what are you doing here? Are the others with you?" Julian asked. Emma was too shocked to speak. Tavvy's eyes sparkled in the sun light making him look so sweet and innocent.

"I followed you." Tavvy answered "Were you and Emma just kissing?"

The pair froze, speechless. How could the possibly explain that they were kissing? Tavvy was only young and didn't understand the severity of a parabatai couple but Julian could not take the risk that he might tell his siblings which would not end well. "Tavvy" he said "We Were just hugging each other not kissing." Emma held her breath waiting for a response. A smile crept across Tavvy's face, "Liar I saw you, you kissed Emma. That's gorse!" He turned to look at Emma "You're a girl, girls are smelly" he said with a giggle. Julian caught Tavvy's attention again as he spoke. "I kissed her on the cheek little brother, Emma's not feeling very well and just like when you're not well I gave her a cuddle and a magic kiss better okay?"

Tavvy stood for a moment and finally answered with a nod of his head. Emma was quick to respond "Tavvy, I'm not feeling very well but I don't want the others to know okay? I don't want them to worry or make a fuss. I will be fine by tomorrow so don't tell them. Is that alright?" her voice was unsteady Julian could hear the lie as she spoke but Tavvy didn't realise. Instead he said "Okay, can we go home now, I want some breakfast and I don't like it when Livvy cooks." With a sigh of relief Julian and Emma each held on to Tavvy's hands as they walked back to the institute.

When they arrived the shadowhunters were automatically suspicious they heard nothing. The institute was in silence. The institute was never completely silent, it contained a family of children with no proper adult supervision. Julian and Emma looked towards each other, both knowing what the other was thinking. Neither of them where equipped for fighting. Between them they only had 2 daggers. "What's going on Julian" Tavvy asked as he crept up behind his brother. Julian slid his arm behind him reaching out for Tavvy's little hand. "I'm not sure. Don't let go of me." Emma moved in to position behind Julian standing guard over Tavvy as the trio walked further into the institute. They moved from room to room but didn't find anything on the first floor. Both the kitchen and library were empty. Usually by this time everyone would be be in the kitchen complaining about being hungry and banging cutlery on the counter.

"Julian what's happening?" Tavvy asked in a very scared whisper. "Shhh, Tavvy it will be fine" Emma responded pulling Tavvy into her arms. He snuggled against her holding on as tightly as he could and let out quiet whimpers as his whole little body shook in fear of the unknown.

Julian nodded towards Emma as he indicated towards the stair case. Emma tightened her grip on Tavvy, "Shh be as quiet as you can okay, don't let go of me and you will be fine." Tavvy was too young to bare runes like the others could so although Emma and Julian where able to silence their movements Tavvy could not. They set off up the stairs and onto the second floor, many unused offices and meeting rooms filled this floor. they scanned the corridor at first glance it looked normal until Julian let his eyes fall on the last door on the left. The door was open slightly and light shone through the cracks in the doorway. He glanced towards Emma who had already spotted what he was looking at. Carefully Emma opened the nearest door and scanned the room, it was a standard office: a desk and chair with bookcases lining every wall. She pulled Tavvy into the room as Julian guarded the corridor.

"Tavvy you need to be a really grown up boy for me now okay?" Emma asked, Tavvy nodded towards her as she wiped away his tears. "When I leave the room push the chair against the door and hide under the desk can you do that for me?" she asked. Tavvy tried to hold back his tears but failed, they were now streaming down his cheeks. "Emma?" he whispered. She knelt down to his level, "I Love You" he said. Despite the situation they were in Emma felt herself smile "I Love You too Tavvy, never forget that baby." She kissed his head softly and left clicking the door shut behind her as quietly as she could.

Julian was stood next to the door as Emma left the room. They heard Tavvy push the chair against the door, Emma knew that the chair wouldn't actually hold anyone back who tried to enter the room but they didn't have anywhere else to hide him and they knew Tavvy would see some comfort in having an extra barrier between himself any anyone trying to get to him. Together the parabatai team set off sneaking down the corridor towards the open door. Emma rested her back flat against the wall as Julian reached out to hold the door handle but a noise caught her attention. Emma moved and grabbed his hand raising her finger to her lips. Julian froze and listened.

Breathing. The sound they heard was somebody breathing. Julian squeezed Emma's hand before gripping the door handle and pulling the door completely open. What they saw made tears spring to Julian's eyes as fear boiled up inside him. Inside the room his other siblings were out cold, breathing but very slowly. Julian moved to run to their side but Emma pulled him backwards. He protested against her "What are you doing" he asked in a very panicked voice. Emma shook her head. "Your letting your emotions cloud your judgement. Anyone could be in there Julian. We will go in together okay?" Julian nodded his head and together they stepped into the room…


	2. Authors note

Hi guys.

Its been a long time since I last posted on here. I haven't written any fanfiction for a long time now as I have been focusing on putting together an original story of my own.

It's been a long time in the making but I am finally at a point where I have begun to publish my story online. the only problem being as it is not Fanfiction I cannot post it on here. So my story is currently being posted on Wattpad. My username is Eliza Empsall and my story is called Royal By blood.

This story is about a 17-year-old girl named Robin, she grew up believing that she was the simple daughter of a seamstress and that she would live out her life in their small uneventful village where nothing interesting ever happened, but she was very wrong. It was the week of the summer solstice and Robins mother had left her alone to run there family shop for the week. everything had seemed normal until one knock on the shop door changed everything.

As Robin was dragged into the back of a prison wagon and forced into a life of slavery because of a debt her mother had accumulated the entire world stopped.

The next two months are a living hell for Robin, day in day out Robin wakes up, does her duty and spends the nights hoping the guards don't choose her as there next plaything. After eating nothing but a foul vegetable broth and moldy bread Robins health starts to deteriorate she loses her strength, weight and even her will to live. As she continues her duty she discovers things are about to change. When a dispute with a guard turns violent and purple blood falls Robin realizes she was never an ordinary girl after all.

I've spent a lot of time on this story and would really appreciate some opinions of you guys. you've all always been supportive of my writing and I wouldn't have even considered taking my writing further if it wasn't for you guys.

Don't worry my spelling and grammar has improved so much since my fanfiction days. :)

If anyone has stories of their own on wattpad id be happy to do a read for read as well.

Id love to hear from you all. xxx


End file.
